Just Say It
by Miris.Ms
Summary: Jane has been waiting for Thor to return for one year. She starts to think he will never come back. Does he really love her? Or was he just pretending? One-Shot rated T for language. DISCLAIMER: I DON T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE MOVIE RIGHTS. DISCLAIMER 2: I DONT OWN THE BEAUTIFUL IMAGE


A/N: So here you have a Thor fic. It´s a little cheesy but I love stories like that. It´s based in the movie because I watched it yesterday : ) .Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Jane, are you O.K.?" Darcy says.

She has been lying in her bed with her eyes open all day long. Her arms hug a pillow.

"Yeah" Jane answers.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep"

Darcy stands in front of her and then sits in the floor, leg-crossed, staring at her, not going out until she gets an answer.

Jane groans and sits in her bed.

"It´s just that…I…Oh, shit, this is stupid"

"Hey, nothing that makes you act like a robot is stupid"

"Well, Darcy I just…I feel like an idiot"

"Ha! That one was good, Jane. You? Stupid?

"No" Jane groans. "No, it´s not that. It´s just like I feel dumb because I´m feeling this"

"Feeling what?" Darcy asks.

"I miss him"

"Jane, if you were a little bit more communicative…" An exasperate Darcy says.

"I miss Thor!" Jane shouted "Thor .I miss him."

"The blonde, blue-eyed guy you knocked down two times? The hot one?"

"Yeah, the hot one, Darcy"

"Are you STILL in love with him?"

"I will always be"

"Jane, I´m so sorry about telling you this, but I don´t think he loved you"

"He did love me" Jane says desperately.

"Jane, do you think that, if he had loved you, he would have come back?"

"Yes" Jane whispered.

"And did he come back?"

"No" Jane softly said.

No. It sounds horrible. Everyone loves hearing a "yes" for an answer. But now…now it is a "no". A sharp and tough "no". But, he did seem to love her. He actually _promised _he would be back.

"Jane, I´m sorry" Darcy says. She really wanted Jane to be happy, even though she was in love with Thor, too. If he loved her back, then it was alright, because Jane would be happy. And she only wanted her happiness.

"Don´t worry, Darcy. You´re right."

She stands up and locks herself in the bathroom.

Darcy goes out, thinking about what she had said. Maybe she had been though with Jane.

Meanwhile, Jane surrenders to cry. She was sure Thor will return. She was sure he loved her. Anyways, she wasn´t excited about him. He was a god. She was a human, a mere mortal for him. They would never be together.

A loud noise distracted her and she went out the bathroom, not bothering about drying her face. Something like a tornado was appearing in the sky. Jane´s heart begins to beat faster as the tornado gets bigger and touches the earth and a quick flashlight appears. Then, the tornado goes up again and disappears, leaving the lonely figure of a man standing in the ground. He starts to walk towards the town, and Jane, even from the distance, recognizes his red cape.

"Thor!" she squeals as she runs towards him "Thor!"

She runs as fast as she can and when she reaches him, they kiss. Thor holds her tightly and lifts her. He buries his face in her hair and mumbles her name, again and again.

"Jane. Oh, Jane. Jane, Jane, Jane"

She feels good. Being there with him, like if they were the only ones in the world. It doesn´t matter that he was gone, that she didn´t know where he was, how he was or where to find him. It only matters that he is now here, with her.

But, she remembers all the pain, the anguish she felt for not knowing anything about him. She separates from him and starts to cry again.

"Jane, what…what happens?" Thor says with a confused look in his eyes.

"Why didn´t you came earlier?! Do you know how I was feeling?! You just…disappeared!" Jane screams, tears running down her face.

Thor gives a hint of a sad smile and hugs Jane tenderly.

"I´m sorry, my dear Jane, but I destroyed the Rainbow Bridge and it took me a long time to figure out how to come here again."

She punched his chest softly and then she released a nervous giggle.

"I love you" Jane whispered, hiding her face in his chest.

_Just say it_ she thinks _Say it, please._

Tears start running through her face, as she thinks he will never say it nor demonstrate it.

A few seconds pass, and Jane abandons every hope she could possible have.

_He will never love you_ she thinks, and she starts to separate from him.

"I love you too, Jane"

She freezes and then looks at Thor right in the eye.

"I love you" he repeats.

Jane smiles and kisses him softly, wishing it would never end.

* * *

Sooo how was it? Please review and make me know if it was good, awful, amazing, bad or if I should never write anymore. Please, every review will be appreciated, but please be nice! Anyway, thanks for reading!

-Miris :3


End file.
